Problem: Emily was assigned pages 22 through 58 for homework last week. If Emily read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Instead of counting pages 22 through 58, we can subtract 21 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 37. We see that Emily read 37 pages. Notice that she read 37 and not 36 pages.